Beverage containers such as soda cans or beer cans are well known to the public and pervasive in society. These beverage containers are generally cylindrically shaped and formed from steel or aluminum. The cans are frequently sized for 12 fluid ounces and are used for a variety of beverages such as soda pop, juice or beer. Often these cans are refrigerated or placed in ice to chill the beverage contents. Individuals may drink directly from the container or may pour the beverage into a receptacle such as a tumbler.
During manufacture, a cap or lid is placed on the top of the container after the container is filled with a beverage under pressure. The lid is sealed and functions to retain the contents under pressure until the beverage is to be consumed. As is well known, these lids have a scored section to form a flap which is intended to be easily opened by lifting one end of a tab mounted on the lid whereby the other end of the tab impinges upon and opens the flap within the scored section. The tab is mounted on a point that defines a central pivot point on the lid.
Unfortunately, it is sometimes more difficult to open such a container than intended. If the tab is attached tightly to the lid, it may be difficult for a person to get a sufficient hold on the tab, particularly, for examples, if the person has short fingernails or wishes to protect their fingernails. Additionally, when the tab is lifted, it has been known that the connection point where the tab is mounted has failed and the tab is torn from the lid with the flap remaining closed or only partially opened. A further disadvantage arises when a person applies force to the can when opening and the can opens suddenly which can spill the contents. Accordingly, it is known to use a tool to aid in holding the tab while connected to the lid and to aid in directing sufficient force against the scored portion to smoothly and completely open the container. This is especially useful for people, such as waitresses, who open cans repetitively.
These containers also suffer from certain disadvantages during use. For instance, the tabs on many of these containers are normally formed with cut-outs and with the edges slightly folded back. The openings and edges of these tabs have been known to grab or snag mustache hairs so that these hairs are tugged or even torn when the container is moved away from the person's face. This can be an annoyance to people with facial hair, such as a mustache, who are sipping the beverage from the can. The roughness of the tabs can also irritate chapped or tender skin of the user.
The sugar in many of these beverages is also a lure to insects or pests, such as bees. If a bee enters an open container, it can contaminate the beverage, and the individual can be in danger of being stung or even accidentally swallowing the bee when sipping from the container. Another danger is contamination from a foreign object falling into the container. Accordingly, there is a need for a simple method for making these containers more comfortable for people with mustaches and for impeding insects such as bees or other foreign matter from entering the containers.
One device for use with beverage cans is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,723, issued to DeMars. DeMars teaches a handle for use with a beverage can so that the user may, due to cold, avoid direct contact with the can during use. DeMars teaches a handle having an upper portion which receives the free end of a pull-tab, a downward shank and a lower portion which grips the edge of the bottom of the can. DeMars' device may be used to aid in initially grabbing the pull-tab, but fails to aid in directing force against the scored section to the lid. Additionally, DeMars' device uncomfortably allows facial hair to be tangled in the pull-tab, and does not impede access by insects or foreign matter into the container.
There remains a need for a tool and method to easily and simply manipulate tabs on beverage containers, to aid in the comfort of users and to prevent contamination or access by insects or foreign matter. The present invention addresses that need.